


Fort

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: modern cglre nein [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Caleb Widogast, CGLRE, Canon Non-Binary Character, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, caregiver!Jester, confused!caleb, little!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: Written for RegressuaryPROMPT:  A and B are playing C walks in and is very confused.





	Fort

 

A blanket fort was a loose term, it didn’t nearly describe the complete extravagance that was this interconnected channels and chasms of blankets that Molly had built. 

They had insisted to Jester that they strip the house of its blankets and turn the living room into a fort kingdom and Jester hardly needed convincing. The two had spent the better half of the day building then playing in the fort. They both sat in the largest cavern in the blanket city, dolls scattered around them. The best part of the blanket idea, Molly thought to themselves, was that the two could play in there and none of the others realised. 

 

Bau had arrived home an hour ago and upon seeing the blankets had only responded with a “Are you guys fucking? Because if you are you better clean up the fucking mess.” 

“We’re not fucking Bau!” Jester had laughed as she shared a conspiratorial look with Molly. 

‘’Kay.” and with that Bau had gone upstairs. A blanket fort, while not something they did often, wasn’t exactly off brand for Molly and Jester, so this really was perfect. Molly could be little in the fort and no one except Jester would know!

 

It wasn’t that Molly was afraid of the others knowing, they trusted them all, but honestly, they didn’t think they could deal with the constant teasing that would come from Bau and Nott. 

Caleb didn’t like kids so he wouldn’t judge but he wouldn’t want to interact with Molly when they were little and Fjord, probably would be awkward but kind, Yasha, well Yasha would be stoic but she knew Molly since before they had a name so when she got back from wherever she was on assignment Molly would probably tell her. It was Bau and Nott they worried about. But that didn’t matter now, because Molly was in a fort and nothing bad can happen when you're in a fort!

They were quietly voicing the woeful monologue of the pink teifling doll, her life was a tragedy it seemed, first she had been late to work and now a shark had bitten her legs off. IT truly was a tale that rivalled that of Romeo and Juliet. Jester giggled “Oh gosh what a sad life she has!” They opened thier mouth to respond but snapped it shut when the front door opened. 

 

_ “Hallo _ is anyone- uhhhhh what?” Caleb was home. 

“Good Afternoon Caleb! Molly and me made a blanket fort!” Jester chirped, her hand stretching out and ruffling Mollymauks hairs gently. 

 

“Oh, I see.” Caleb was silent for a moment, clearly thinking. “Would it be okay if I joined you? I don't want to intrude but- “ 

 

“You can come in Caleb but we’re not fucking if that's what you think we’re doing!” 

 

A series of choking noise seemed to be strangled out of Caleb's lungs, “No,  Scheiße, no I did not think that. I… I am just tired and wanted to be able to have a conversation while being able to see you.” 

“Oh” Jester hummed thoughtfully, She looked at Mollymauk questioningly, they just stared back, they trusted Jester to make the right choice, she was smart and Mollymauk was too small to think of all the things you need to think off with these kinds of things. “Yeah! You can come in Caleb its okay just don't knock anything over~” 

 

_ “Ja.”  _

 

There was a sound of muffled groaning and shuffling as Caleb crawled into and through the entry tunnel into the main area. Finally, he sat crosslegged next to Molly, breathing heavily. It seemed to take him a a minute to notice the dolls scattered across the floor as well as the one in Molly's hand, now firmly placed in their lap. 

“Are those Notts old dolls?” Caleb asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You’re playing with dolls?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” Jester jumped in picking up one of her own dolls and lightly tossing it at Caleb, who still managed to fumble, “do you want to play with us?” 

“Uhhhhhhhh…” Caleb's eyes darted around, clearly very confused. Molly watched as the man's hands fluttered anxiously as his sides, then one arm reaching up to unconsciously scratch across his forearm as he normally did when distressed. Caleb didn’t like not knowing things, Molly knew, and Calen clearly had no idea what was going on. 

 

“Sometimes I’m small.”

 

_ “Waz?”  _  fingers still twitched as if electricity flowed beneath the skin. 

Molly hummed, slowly piecing together the right words, words are hard. “I never got to be a kid because I woke up only a little bit ago. Jesters idea. Sometimes I’m small and I get to do things like forts and dollies and cookies and not having to think.” Caleb didn’t like kids a lot, Molly knew, they brought their pinky finger to their mouth and nibbled on it anxiously, “sorry.” 

_ “Liebling.”  _ Caleb's voice was soft, “There is nothing to be sorry for.” He shared a look with Jester that Molly would later register as a ‘we need to have a very long talk later’ but for now they only smiled, Caleb wasn’t upset, that's good. 

“What were you playing? I am afraid I am not good at these kinds of games but I am happy to watch.” 

 

Yeah, nothing bad can happen in a blanket fort. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> if you did please consider leaving your feedback in the form of a comment or ask on my tumblr @ThatJettKid.  
> if you REALLY REALLY REALLY liked it and want more of it please consider buying me a kofi: http://ko-fi.com/jettthekid


End file.
